Pacar Palsu
by AudyChan
Summary: Kumohon.. Jangan Ajak Aku Berdansa Lagi..


**Pacar palsu**

 **By AudyChan**

 **Chara : Leon x Claire**

 **Rate : T**

 **OOC**

 **Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

Di sebuah Bar nampak seorang pria tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati segelas _Wine._ Teguk demi teguk cairan encer berwarna ungu tersebut ia minum.

Trrr Trrr Trrr

Ponsel milik pria itu bergetar.

 _"Halo?"_ Jawabnya tenang.

Dan langsung di balas oleh si penelpon.

 _"Halo? Leon.. ini aku Chris. Apa kabarmu?"_

 _"Uhmm sedikit buruk.. Kau sendiri?"_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kabarmu buruk? Apa kau barusan di putuskan pacarmu?"_

 _"Ahh Tidak.."_

 _"Oh ya kau dimana sekarang? Bisa kita ketemuan?"_

 _"Uhmm baiklah.. Kau temui aku di Bar tempat biasa"_

 _"Yup ! Aku segera kesana.."_ pip

Leon menatap layar ponselnya memastikan panggilan sudah terputus dan kembali menyesap _Wine_ yang masih tersisa di gelas.

 _"Tolong tambah lagi"_ pintanya pada pelayan Bar.

 _"Baiklah tuan_ "

Pelayan Bar segera menuangkan _Wine_ tersebut ke dalam gelas milik Leon.

Tak lama Chris sampai di Bar.

 _"Leon !"_ Chris menepuk belakang Leon.

 _"Ssshh.. kau mengangetkanku.."_ desis Leon.

 _"Minta 1 gelas Wine juga ya !"_ seru Chris pada pelayan Bar.

 _"Ahhh kau ini Leon.. begitu saja kau kaget ! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba pacarmu meminta putus.. Kau pasti langsung jatuh pingsan"_

Leon terkekeh.

 _"Heh,Kau ini.. Punya pacar saja belom.."_

 _"Serius ? Apa kau bercanda Leon?"_

Leon tak menoleh masih sibuk menyesap _Win_ e miliknya dengan fokus.

 _"Kau bercanda ya?"_

 _"Kenapa? kau tidak percaya ?"_

 _"Ahh tidak.. hanya saja kau terlalu tampan untuk seorang jomblo"_

 _"Yaahh mungkin.. Tuhan belum memberiku jodoh yang tepat"_ Leon menghela nafas dan kemudian meneguk tetes terakhir _Wine_ nya.

 _"Kau tidak lihat di belakangmu.. Dari tadi para wanita itu tersenyum-senyum melihatmu"_

Leon menoleh sekilas ke belakang.

 _"Jadi ? Harus ku apakan mereka?"_

 _"Mungkin kau bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka.."_

 _"Heh, Bahkan aku tidak tau harus memilih yang mana.."_

 _"Oh ya bicara soal wanita,Leon.. Bukankah besok acara pernikahan Wesker?"_

 _"Apa hubungannya?"_

 _"Wesker kan menyuruh kita membawa pasangan masing-masing.."_

 _"Uhmm jadi?"_

 _"Aku akan pergi dengan Jill dan kau?"_

 _"Yaaa.. tidak usah pergi.. lagian aku juga tidak ada pacar"_

 _"Aiiihhh Leon.. masa' kau tidak ada teman wanita satu pun?"_

 _"..."_ Leon tak menjawab.

 _"Leon..."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Kau kenal dengan adikku kan? sepertinya dia juga belum ada pasangan.."_

 _"Maksudmu Claire?"_

 _"Uh-hu.. nanti aku akan menyuruhnya pergi denganmu.."_

 _"Uhmm.. Tidak usah Chris.."_

 _"Kenapa? Kau menolak adikku?"_

 _"Ti-tidak.. bukan seperti itu.. tapii.."_

 _"Sudah.. pokoknya kau harus pergi dengan Claire.."_

 _"Heh, baiklah..."_

* * *

Chris_Home

 _"Aduuhh kakak.. Apa aku harus mengenakan gaun seperti ini?"_ gerutu Claire sembari melihat baik-baik dirinya di cermin.

 _"Yaa.. Kau harus terlihat anggun di acara nanti.. itu acara sangat mewah.. apa kau tidak malu berpakaian seperti laki-laki di pesta itu?"_ Teriak Chris dari lantai bawah.

 _"Pakaian laki-laki lebih nyaman di pakai ! Huh.. Bahkan aku harus mengenakan high heels yang tingginya 10centi ini.. Ohh Tuhan.. tolonglah aku.."_

Claire pusing berdandan anggun seperti wanita, ia lebih memilih tomboy seperti laki-laki.

 _"Hmmm Claire.. Claire.. kau harus memakai gaun itu.. Jill saja memakai gaun dan high heels sepertimu.."_

 _"Sudah Claire.. ikuti saja keinginan kakakmu.."_ seru Jill pada Claire.

 _"Iya iya.. akan ku coba"_

Tak lama kemudian...

Tin Tin

 _"Sepertinya itu Leon.."_

Cklek Chris segera membuka pintu.

Leon keluar dari sebuah Ferrari silver mengenakan Tuxedo lengkap. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan Tuxedo itu.

 _"Leon.. Ayo masuk !"_ Seru Chris pada Leon.

 _"Claire sudah siap?"_

 _"Uhhh belum.. ia masih sibuk berdandan dengan Jill di kamar.. Kau duduk dulu akan ku panggilkan dia_ "

Leon duduk di sofa menanti sang pacar palsunya datang menemuinya.

 _"Claire ! Claire ! apa kau sudah selesai?"_

 _"Iya iya.. aku segera turun.. Huh dasaar.."_ gerutu Claire sembari menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Claire dengan pelan menyusuri anak tangga dengan sepatu high heelsnya.

 _"Leon.. lama tidak berjumpa.. kau makin tampan saja.."_ seru Claire memuji Leon.

 _"Thank's.. kau juga tampan,Claire"_

 _"Apa kau bilang? aku tampan? kau tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya handgun ku ya?"_ canda Claire.

Leon langsung merangkul pundak Claire.

 _"Huumm sudah lama tidak bertemu kau jadi nakal yaa.. Dasaar..." gumam Leon mencubit pipi Claire._

 _"Akkhh Leon kau merusak make up ku.."_

 _"Semua sudah siap?"_ seru Chris.

 _"Yup !"_

 _"Ayo berangkat.."_

Leon dkk segera masuk ke mobil. Leon menyopir,Claire duduk di sebelah Leon sedangkan Chris dan Jill duduk di jok tengah. Leon menstarter Ferrarinya dan segera menancap gas ke jalan raya.

 _"Chris.. "_ bisik Jill menyikut lengan Chris.

 _"Eh? Kenapa,sayang?"_

 _"Coba kau lihat... bukankah mereka berdua cocok ya?"_

 _"Heh.. memakai high heel saja belum lurus.. bagaimana di bilang cocok ! kau tidak lihat gayanya berjalan tadi.."_

 _"Chriiss.. aku mendengarnya.."_ celetuk Claire menatap tajam kakaknya. Aura hitam menyelimuti Claire dan muncul sesuatu dari kepalanya, sesuatu berbentuk hitam yang menyerupai.. (ahh.. apaan sih author, ngelantur...)

 _"Sudah.. perhatikan saja jalanmu.. nanti kau jatuh"_

 _"Huh.. kita lihat saja nanti !"_

Tak berapa lama mobil Leon langsung memarkir di hall tempat acara pernikahan wesker. Chris segera menggandeng Jill, sedangkan Claire pura-pura tidak tau Leon tengah menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berempat segera masuk ke ballroom tempat acara pesta tersebut. Alunan-alunan biola,piano dan gitar berkombinasi jadi satu, terdengar begitu merdu di telinga.

 _"Claire.. kau kenapa?"_

 _"Ahh tidak kak.. hanya saja.. sepertinya kakiku lecet.."_ bisik Claire pada Jill.

 _"Eh? Claire.. are u okay?"_

 _"Hmm ya.. im okay Leon.."_

 _"Leon.. kita pisah dulu yaa"_ seru Chris.

Leon membalas dengan aksen jari oke.

 _"Claire.. mau berdansa denganku?"_

Claire langsung mengangguk. Leon segera menaruh tangannya di pinggang Claire.

Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan slow musik.

 _"Le-Leon.. mungkin kita bisa pelan sedikit"_

 _"Uhmm baiklah kalau itu mau mu.."_

Tapi tiba-tiba hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi, karena kecorobohan Claire kaki nya terselip di gaun yang ia pakai.

Cletak ! High heels Claire patah.

 _"Aduuhh.. kakiku.."_

 _"Claire.. are you okay?"_ Leon langsung turun untuk membantu Claire yang terjatuh.

Chris segera berlari menghampiri Claire, tatapan semua orang tertuju pada Claire, menatapnya sambil tertawa.

 _"Huh.. semua ini gara-gara kakak !"_ Claire melepas high heelsnya kemudian menentengnya dan berlari keluar Ballroom.

 _"Claire.. kau mau kemana?"_ seru Leon.

Leon segera mengejar Claire yang berlari keluar.

 _"Dimana dia? Claire.. kau dimana?"_

 _"Hiks hiks.. memalukan ! semua ini gara-gara Chris.. kalau tau begini lebih baik aku tidak usah pergi.. bodoh sekali"_

 _"Claire.. disana kau rupanya"_ seru Leon dalam hati.

Leon segera berlari menemui Claire di taman.

 _"Claire..."_ Leon memegang pundak Claire.

 _"Pergi sana ! kenapa kau kesini !"_

 _"Claire.. ini aku Leon.. Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi? kau menyalahkanku Claire"_

 _"Huhuhu.. kalian semua menertawakanku.. aku benci !"_

 _"Hey.. Claire lihat aku.."_ Leon membalik tubuh Claire menghadap mukanya.

 _"Claire.. kau masih tidak mau melihatku.. Ayolah.. lihat aku.._ "

Akhirnya Claire kemudian menatap bola mata Shappire milik Leon.

 _"Claire.. apa aku menertawakan? apa aku melukai hatimu? tidak kan?"_

Claire menggeleng.

 _"Claire.. kenapa kau tidak seperti Claire yang ku kenal.. Claire yang selalu tangguh menghadapi semua persoalan.. Claire yang tidak pernah menyerah.. Untuk apa kau menangis? Semua sudah terjadi.. lupakanlah !"_

Leon menarik Claire ke dalam pelukannya.

Chris dan Jill sibuk mengintip dari belakang semak-semak.

 _"Kau juga siiih.. menyuruhnya memakai high heels 10centi begitu.. dasar bodoh !"_ timpal Jill memarahi Chris.

 _"Iya iya.. aku salah !"_

 _"Ayo sudah.. kita tinggalkan saja Claire pada Leon"_

Jill langsung menarik Chris dan mengajaknya kembali masuk ke Ballroom.

 _"Leon..?"_

 _"Uhmm?"_

 _"Thank's.."_

 _"For What?"_

 _"Uhmm karena kau telah menenangkan emosiku.."_

 _"Yaa.. kupikir kau akan membasahi Tuxedo ku dengan air matamu itu.."_

 _"Huh.. kau ini Leon !"_ timpal Claire memukul perut Leon.

Leon menangkup pipi Claire.

 _"Sudah.. jangan menangis lagi.. ayo kita pulang"_

Claire langsung mengangguk dengan senyum mengambang di pipinya.

Leon segera mengajak Claire masuk ke Ferrari silver miliknya dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah..

 _"Claire.. apa kita tidak melupakan sesuatu?"_ tanya Leon.

 _"Uhhmm kemana Jill dan Chris?"_

 _"Oh God... kita meninggalkan mereka disana !"_

 _"Huuuu ya ampuuunn.."_

Flashback

 _"Chris.. kapan taksinya datang?"_

 _"Aku juga tidak tau.. ini sudah larut, mungkin tidak ada taksi lagi yang lewat"_

 _"What ?"_

 _"Uhmmm perhaps ! sepertinya kita harus berjalan kaki sampai rumah.."_

 _"Ahhh tidak mungkiiinnn... taksiiii datanglaaahhh..."_

THE END_


End file.
